Oh Crap!
by He's My Unrequited Love98
Summary: Chloe hasnt heard from Derek in six years, she is now 21 and letting go of the past, but then she gets drunk and anything could have happened... and it did, a week later she feels sick... what has she gotten herself into?
1. What the hell did I just do!

**AUTHORS NOTE: Ok guys/gals, I know I said I wasn't going to update in a while, but I had to write this before I forget to. This is where Chloe gets drunk and… well read to find out! A big thank you to AnnieHonson, just cuz. Enjoy the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE MESSED UP PLOT**

Chapter 1: What the hell did I just do?

Chloe POV

I woke up with a serious head ache and sharp pain between my legs. I started to move but froze, I felt naked, I looked down. Oh shit! I am naked! But worse, where the hell am I? Well I was in a bed obviously, I looked over, there was someone lying next to me, softly snoring. Why did that snore sound so familiar?

_Derek…_ I shook my head; it had been six years since I last saw him, the day of our big fight…

_~~~Flash back~~~_

"_CHLOE, GOD DAMNIT! WHY ARE YOU SO NAÏVE?"_

"_YOU KNOW WHAT DEREK? YOU CAN GO FUCK YOURSELF!"_

_We were fighting… again. He was screaming at me for not paying attention to the rotting corpse I accidently raised. Lets just say he woke up with a rotting corpse crawling on him._

"_OH HELL NO! CHLOE HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID? YOU NEED TO PAY ATTENTION WITH YOU STUPID ASS POWER!"_

_Ouch, that stung._

"_Derek you said there were no bodies around, I told you I could raise them in my sleep." I stopped yelling, still a little hurt. Just a little._

"_CHLOE, GOD, YOU MAKE ME SO ANGRY! I SOMETIMES THINK IT'D BE BETTER IF YOU JUST LEFT! I SHOULDN'T HAVE STOPPED YOU THAT NIGHT!"_

_That really stung, I felt the tears well up. That night was when we got together, and he regretted it._

_**~~~Flash back in a flash back (hehe)~~~**_

_**I felt the tears gush down my face, it had been after the horrible date with Simon and then with Derek…**_

_**I cried harder. God I screw everything up! That's it! I'm leaving! It would be better for everyone if I just left.**_

_**I packed up the few things I had in the back pack I got a week before and started heading downstairs. I stopped; maybe I should pack up some food. I went to the pantry and packed easily portable foods that wouldn't rot or spoil easily. I heard a creak and paused, then another creak sounded and I started to panic, who would be up now? Its, like, 3am! I hid in the pantry holding my breath. The pantry opened, revealing Derek.**_

"_**Chloe what are you doing up?"**_

"_**I-I-I was h-h-hungry." Great, very convincing Chloe.**_

"_**Huh. Whats with the bag Chloe, where you going?"**_

"_**N-N-N-Now where."**_

"_**Chloe."**_

"_**Fine. I just thought it w-w-w-would be better if I just l-l-left."**_

"_**Chloe, don't leave."**_

_**I looked up at him. "Why?"**_

_**He looked me dead in the eye. "I would miss you."**_

_**The tears started running down my face. He wrapped his arms around me as I sobbed into his shoulder.**_

"_**Chloe… I love you."**_

_**I looked up at him and kissed him.**_

"_**I love you too Derek."**_

_**Then we shared another kiss and went our separate ways off to bed.**_

_**~~~End of flash back within a flash back~~~**_

"_If that's the way you feel," I whispered the tears staining my cheeks, "Then we are through." I left the safe house and never turned back. He didn't bother stopping me or looking for me._

_~~~End of flash back~~~_

I couldn't think of Derek now, I just had to figure out where I was. I looked at the person beside me, it was obviously male. I looked at his face, maybe I might know him. Oh shit!

I knew who it was

Derek Souza

The Derek Souza I haven't seen or heard from in six freaking years!

The Derek Souza that was naked, lying next to me.

The Derek Souza who I obviously had sex with last night…

WAIT! I lost my freaking virginity to DEREK FUCKING SOUZA?

What the hell did I just do?

**And there it is! I hope you enjoyed the drama. Hehe, what will happen next?**


	2. Oh wow

**AUTHORS NOTE: Okay this is going to be in both their POV's and Derek with the wolf… yeah, says some pretty… graphic things… just a warning and its going to be harsher language cuz its Derek and all, well enough of my chit chat, on to the chapter!**

**p.s. **_**wolf thoughts written like this**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN IT OK? JEEZ!**

Chapter 2: Oh wow

Derek POV (The night before)

Vanessa and I had another fight, but this one was different, she and I broke up, she left. So now I was in a bar getting drunk off my ass. I looked around the bar and caught sight of a small blonde sitting at the end of the bar, guys swarmed around her and she just looked uncomfortable. I was curious to see what had guys swarming around her. I started walking towards her; she looked so small and cute, strangely familiar. But I didn't know for sure, I have no idea how many shots I had tonight I lost count at ten. I caught the end of something a man was whispering in her ear. "-a real good time." For some reason that upset me, I wanted her with me, not him. She looked uncomfortable but just plain drunk. There were a lot of shot glasses by her, probably drunk off her ass like me. What happened next was a blur, the guy was on the floor after I punched him and I had grabbed the blonde girl into a back room.

"Wh-wha-what?" she was drunk like me, slurring her words. Then, without reason I kissed her. This wasn't a Vanessa kiss; this was special, yet familiar. The wolf inside me was growling things at me, like, _**take her!**_ And_**take her back to your place and…**_

I did exactly that, though I am still a virgin, Vanessa and I never went that far, but I can't believe I was going this far with a STRANGER! I knew now I was over Vanessa, she was just some bitch that Simon hooked me up with.

I returned my attention to the moaning blonde, she was prettier than Vanessa. Short but she carried it well.

After we were done, we both fell asleep.

Chloe POV (Before the bar)

I was in the park waiting for my boyfriend to show up; once I got my life back I started dating Nate, shocking I know, but he took my mind off things and made me feel better. That and he wouldn't stop bugging me about a date, so I gave him a shot.

We have been dating for 5 years and I had a weird feeling in my stomach about tonight, like something BIG was going to happen. Would he 'pop the question'?

I saw him approaching me, his red hair sticking out in the shadowy park. **(He has red hair right?)** his face was serious and he walked stiffly. I wondered what was wrong, maybe he was nervous?

"Chloe… we have been dating for, what, 5 years now? And I just thought it would be better if we," '_got married! Got married! Here it comes!', _"started seeing different people."

"W-W-What?" had I heard wrong? I must have, he wouldn't-

"I said we should break up."

Tears welled up and he just stood there watching me. Then he just walked away. I broke down and cried. When I was done crying I got up and started walking, just walking, paying no attention to where I was going. Then I saw a bright neon sign of a beer bottle and letters I didn't focus on, just walked in and started ordering shots, trying to forget that awful event that just happened. Guys swarmed around me but I didn't do anything about it, just drank shots and sat there, some guys whispered in my ear, others stared at my body, but I was too heartbroken and drunk to care. But there was this other guy, he actually grabbed me, I tried to speak up, to ask him what his problem was, but I couldn't see past the haze covering my brain. Next thing I knew we were kissing and then we were in a house, then I was thrown onto a bed… what happened next was blurry.

Derek POV (The morning after)

I woke up back at my place, lying in bed… naked with the sheets all messed up… what happened last night? All I remember is a bar… a small blonde girl… oh shit! I tried to catch a scent that was familiar but all I smelt was a strange familiar scent, it smelt like… strawberries…

_Chloe…_ wait, Chloe? That was Chloe's scent! Oh my god! I had sex with Chloe Freaking Saunders? After I broke her heart? Was she drunk too? Why was she drunk? What was she doing in that bar in the first place? Oh no! Did she have her own family now? Why me?

_**Wow… that was the best night of my life! And it was our mate!**_

_Shut up! Stupid wolf! Wait! She's our mate?_

_**Oh wow, you are so stupid sometimes. I am ashamed to be your inner wolf sometimes.**_

_Just answer my damn question!_

_**Fine fine! Wow you are blind! Yes she is our mate, that's why I was yelling at you to go look for her!**_

_How was I supposed to know she didn't already have a boyfriend, husband even, or KIDS!_

_***Sigh* because she smelt fresh-**_

_OK! That's just gross!_

_**You wanted to know**_

_No I didn't_

_**Yes you did**_

_No I didn't_

_**Yes you did**_

_No I didn't_

_**Yes you did**_

_No I didn't _

_**Yes you did**_

_No I fucking didn't!_

_**Yes you fucking did!**_

_No I didn't_

_**Yes yo-**_

"STOP!" I yelled, oops, didn't mean for that to be said out loud.

Where is she know?

_**I don't know, fallow her scent dumb ass**_

_Fine! Just shut up!_

I got up showered and dressed. I still smelt her faint scent and followed it out the door.

**There you are! Hope you enjoyed it! I didn't end it with a cliff hanger!**

**Over and out!**


	3. The Test

**AUTHORS NOTE: OK I'm sorry for not updating plz keep reading if you love Chlerek!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN IT! MWAHAHAHAHA BUT I WILL! * Crowd shows up with pitchforks and torches* NEVERMIND!**

Chapter 3: The Test

Derek POV

I didn't get far; her scent disappeared when I got to the steps. I lived in a big white house in a wooded area that was perfect for my werewolf needs, it had a long driveway that, if not paying attention, you could miss easily. In my opinion, it was perfect. I walked down the driveway hoping to catch her scent but I didn't pick anything up.

_Great, just great!_

**Why! That was our mate! Why did you let her get away?**

_I didn't! Just shut up!_

The wolf whimpered and went quiet.

I hope we would meet again

Chloe POV (The morning of her freaking out a.k.a the morning after the bar)

I quickly yet quietly crawled out of his bed and looked around the room for my clothes, I felt so naked.

I found my flip-flops, one in the corner of the room and the other under the bed. I found my jeans at the end of the bed and my shirt behind the door. I found my bra hanging on a bed post, yet I couldn't find my underwear, I was panicking until Derek shifted over. My underwear was there and I quickly grabbed it, hoping he wouldn't wakeup.

I quickly put on my cloths and ran out of his house, I couldn't help but think he has a very nice house it was really big and… fancy, never imagined him living in a place like this…

I found the front door and called a taxi and waited on the steps of his grand house. The taxi man asked for an address but then I remembered, I don't have anywhere to go, I moved in with Nate and he had dumped me, he took the house. I gave him the only address I could think of and prayed she would help me.

2 weeks later

Still in Chloe's POV

I threw up. Tori called my name and I heard her foot step coming closer. "Chloe are you ok?" Tori asked, she was standing in the door way leaning against the frame. I just shook my head and threw up again. I got up and brushed my teeth. After I left the safe house I had ran into Tori when I went shopping, we became friends again and now she is like a sister.

I looked in the mirror and noticed that my skin was a sickly pale, I was sweating, and my eyes were blood shot. I had a stomach ache and a head ache. Tori again asked me what was wrong.

"My stomach hurts, that's all." Tori paled and took my hand, dragging me from the bathroom. "Tori where we going?" I asked.

"Just come on."

I got in her purple mustang. **(I always see Tori driving a purple mustang, does anyone agree?) **She started driving, not saying anything and not looking at me. She pulled into the parking lot at a gas station, she got out of the car and I followed. She went straight to the back and ordered me to the bathroom; I sat on the toilet and waited, five minutes later there was a knock on the door and Tori's demand to come in. I opened the door and let her in, she slammed a box down on the counter and folded her arms expectantly, I took the box and couldn't believe my eyes, it was a pregnancy test.

"You gotta be kidding me."

"No, I'm not, Chloe, this is important. You had sex with _Derek_, a werewolf, you know the whole werewolf thing and the likely hood for a pup to be born, plus you didn't use protection…" She trailed off and handed me a Dr. Pepper. I took it and quickly chugged it down. We waited a couple minutes and I pulled out a stick. I motioned Tori to turn away; she rolled her eyes but turned away. We waited the amount of time on the box and I picked up the stick, it read…

**MWAHAHAHAHAHA! WAIT TILL NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT! :)**


	4. Oh no

**AUTHORS NOTE: Ok I know it was obvious so I decided to update early and leave a REAL cliff hanger ;) btw does anyone want to see Fright Night? I REALLY wanna see that movie!**

**DISCLAIMER: I wish, but sadly the shooting star didn't work :(**

Chloe POV

Chapter 4: Oh no!

Positive…. The cursed little pink plus sign clear as day taunted me.

"You have to tell him…" Tori whispered.

"I know." I sighed. "Can I do it later?"

She shook her head. "If you don't_** I **_will."

I glared at her. "You wouldn't."

She glared back. "Oh I would, trust me."

I sighed. "Fine." But I was lying. I couldn't go back to Derek, especially now, when I'm pregnant.

We left the gas station and she began driving back to her house, her house was a fairly big house that was in a friendly neighborhood where all the houses looked the same, though Tori's house was different, she wanted to stick out. She had a light yellow house that stood out among the light blue houses and had many different flowers and weeds among her garden, where all the others had one specific flower and not a weed in sight. She knew it was dangerous to stick out like that but she said that the cable wasn't after them anymore which I was surprised, they defeated them without me.

It was silent in the car and I was getting uncomfortable. "What now?" I asked her.

"You call Derek." She said handing me her phone, once she found out that she was Simon and Derek's sister she got their numbers and moved away from them, not communicating unless it was a threat to their lives. I pushed her phone back and crossed my arms. "I'll do it later…" I mumbled.

When we got back to her house she shoved the phone in my hand and stormed outside. I stared at the phone in my hand and walked to my room. I sat on my bed and just stared at the phone screen, it had a small picture of Derek and his number. With a shaking finger I hit the 'Send' button, the other line rung three times before he answered. "What?" I heard Derek snap. I lost my nerve and hung up the phone.

_Will I ever be able to talk to him again?_

Tori POV

Chloe came out of her room and handed me my phone back, she came up with a lame excuse that she was tired and scurried off to her room. I looked at my call history and saw that she didn't even talk to him more than ten seconds. I sighed and waited until I was sure she was asleep I found his contact and hit the 'Send' button, it kept ringing, it went to voicemail and I redialed his number again. He finally answered on the fifth ring on the fourth time I called. "What?" he snapped. "What the hell do you want?"

"Derek…" I sighed.

"Why did you hang up on me last time?"

"She's pregnant…" I whispered.

"What?"

"Chloe... she's pregnant."

"How?"

"You do the math dumbass, can she stay with you? It is your baby…."

**What will he say? Will he say she can stay or does Tori have to endure a baby werewolf? I hope it's a better cliff hanger!**


	5. Moving

**AUTHORS NOTE: ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN IT! I LIKE CAPS LOCK! AND THE ! MARK!**

Chapter 5: Moments and moving

Derek POV

_It is your baby_

_It is your baby_

_It is your baby_

_It is your baby_

_It is your baby_

That line kept repeating in my head.

_It is your baby…_

"Derek? You still there?" Tori's voice snapped me out of it. "Can Chloe stay with you? 'Cause I am NOT dealing with a pregnant Chloe OR a baby werewolf."

I sighed; of course Chloe could stay with me. I still love her, I was just angry when we had that fight, I should have gone after her.

"Yes."

"Good, I will drop off Chloe tomorrow… and probably use a spell to transport her stuff there."

"Ok… I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Goodbye Derek." Then the line disconnected.

Chloe POV (The next day)

I woke up to Tori yelling my name. "Chloe! Wake up! We need to go somewhere!" I got up, yawned and stretched. I took a shower, got dressed and brushed my hair. When I was done I went out to see Tori, tapping her foot impatiently. "Let's get a move on!" I got in her car and she started driving. The small neighborhood disappeared along with the town; soon we were driving down a road surrounded by trees. My heart started to beat faster as I recognized the area.

"Tori, where are we going?" I asked fear in my voice.

"We're going to a place Chloe." She said smirking. "Just relax and enjoy the ride."

I sat back in my seat, heart racing as the area became more and more familiar. "Tori turn the car around."

"Now why would I want to do that Chloe?" She said faking innocents.

"I know where we're going and I refuse to go; besides I talked to him last night. He said I couldn't stay." I said nervousness snaking through my voice.

"Then why did he say you could stay last night?" She snapped at me. "I called him last night and he said that you could stay with him until you find a place of your own."

"Why can't I just stay with you?" I said in a whiny voice.

"Because," She sighed, "I am not dealing with you or a baby werewolf. Plus it's his and your fault that you're pregnant, I have nothing to do with this, so why should I suffer?"

She has a point…

"B-b-b-"

"End of discussion!" She snapped.

I sat back in my seat feeling sick. Was it just me or was I getting bigger? It's probably just me… yet…

"Tori…?"

She sighed. "What?"

"Am I… Am I… getting… bigger?"

She just looked at me funny.

"You know… fatter?"

She burst out laughing. "Is… is… is t-t-that…. That what you're… worried about?" She said between laughter.

I blushed. "N-n-n-n-no!"

"Of course." She rolled her eyes.

I was secretly hoping she would miss the turn but, sadly, she turned at the right spot and started driving down the long familiar driveway. I started shaking with nervousness, wondering what he thought of me… well this WAS technically his fault.

Derek POV

I heard Tori's mustang pull up in my driveway, I was nervous, what if Chloe hated me? I broke up with her and got her pregnant! Oh god, she hates me!

There was an impatient knocking on the door and a yelled, "Derek, answer the door!" I rolled my eyes and went to open the door; I stopped with my hand on the door knob. I took a few deep breaths and opened the door.

**I hope it wasn't too short but I'm pissed :P**


	6. Awkward but cute!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN IT**

Chloe POV

Tori was knocking on the door yelling at Derek and I was standing next to her, hoping he wasn't home, but, of course, he answered the door and invited us in. he kept staring at me, his gaze flickering between my face hidden in my hair and my stomach. Awkward.

Tori was the first to break the silence. "OK! This is awkward, bye!" she rushed out the door and slammed it closed.

"U-um… let me, um, show you to your, uh, room." He said awkwardly. I nodded and fallowed him down a hallway by the kitchen. His house was amazing! Big and grand and just so… so… spectacular!

"Um here it is…" he said awkwardly rubbing the back on his neck. My room was nice, blue walls and a white carpet.

"U-u-u-um t-t-thanks."

1 week later

Everything was still a little awkward but not like before, we go our separate ways then return home. We don't share a bed, we don't watch movies together, all we do is eat together, but we never go out, it brings back too many painful memories.

1 month later

Derek POV

Chloe's stomach was getting bigger, and I was getting more scared, will this baby be a freak like me?

"D-Derek!" I quickly went to her room.

"Yes Chloe?"

She moaned, "My stomach hurts!"

"It's ok Chloe; you're going to be ok." I said a bit awkwardly.

Chloe POV

Derek stood there awkwardly while I clutched my growing stomach; I was desperate to relieve my stomach pain so I called him over. He sat down and relaxed a little, after a while he relaxed and laid down next to me pulling me in his arms and resting his hands on my stomach, it eased the pain and felt right.

The next morning we went to an ultrasound test. The doctor said it was a girl! I couldn't be happier!

"Any idea what you're going to name her?" the doctor asked us.

"Evangeline." We both said at the same time. (I was just watching Nanny McFee, where Evangeline was going with their great aunt to protect the kids. I just love that name!)

My life, for once, was actually full and I was happy.

Until life decided to take a turn for the worst.

**OOOHHHHHHH ending it there!**


	7. Oh god

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey people! Ok I just wanted to see who actually reads these, you might have caught the 'Until life decided to take a turn for the worst' yeah, something bad happens :O**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own DP**

Chapter 7: Oh God

Chloe POV

3 months pregnant (Well…)

I sat there in the bleak hospital room, sobbing into my hands. _I lost the baby. _(This is really ironic; it's raining and gloomy here as I write this.)

The doctor was explaining the miscarriage but I tuned her out, all I thought of was my baby, my Evangeline. I couldn't believe it! One sharp pain in the stomach and some blood I had lost the baby. Just like that, she will never see sunshine or hear the sweet lullabies. It was all my fault.

Derek was with me, rubbing my back; he had tears in his eyes and was holding back sobs.

We left the hospital, he was driving his black Camaro and I was sitting in the passenger seat, it was a quiet trip home except the choked sobs coming from me and occasionally him. We arrived at his house and I got out of the car and ran up the steps and unlocked the door (He gave me a key) and ran to my room tears falling like a waterfall down my face.

There was knocking on the door and Derek's worried voice.

Derek POV

"Come on Chloe, open the door." I said desperately.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" she screamed through the door.

I flinched but got really mad, it was NOT my fault. I slipped inside her room, she was sobbing on the bed.

"GET OUT! I HATE YOU!" she threw the lamp at me but I dodged it easily, it shattered against the wall.

"Chloe, how is it my fault?"

"If you hadn't gotten me pregnant then I would have never loved Evangeline!"

"Chloe-"

"GET OUT!" she screamed again this time throwing a pillow.

I knocked it out of the way and went over to her; I had to tell her this.

I grabbed her small hands in mine and looked her in the eyes. "Chloe, we can try again… but first," I knelt on one knee pulling out a small box, "I want to be married to you. I really love you, when we were in the safe house six years back I never wanted you to leave, I was just upset and should have gone after you, I loved you then, I love you now, I guess I always will. You are my mate Chloe, my one and only, my whole world, will you make me the happiest man in the world by becoming my wife?" I opened the box to the diamond Tori helped me pick out.

She gasped. "D-D-Derek… I-I-I-I-"

**Meow :D**


	8. A date intterupted

**AUTHORS NOTE! Hey…. Sorry for not updating on one of my most popular stories… *Nervous laughs***

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah… this is awkward… I never have or ever will own DP… sooo, yeaaah…**

Chloe POV

"D-D-D-Derek I-I-I-I n-n-no Derek I-I-I c-cant…"

His face became unreadable and he put the box away, he got up and went and leaned against the wall by the door.

"Oh... um ok, I'll leave you alone…"

"N-n-no Derek! Plea-"

"I understand Chloe."

"N-no! I m-mean I-I'm not ready yet. I-If we g-give it a little m-more t-time m-maybe…" I trailed of

"Oh. I understand."

He left while I laid in my bed sobbing, everything was moving so fast, first I'm pregnant then I lost the baby, then Derek proposed? Are you kidding me?

~~~HUGE time laps~~~

It's been about a year since Evangeline's death, I finally moved on though it was hard. Derek saw the change and asked me out, I was freaking out, I called Tori and she took me to a beauty salon. I got my hair and make-up done, and then I got a dress.

We went to the movies and walked along the beach; hand in hand. It brought back memories but I wasn't going to let them ruin the date.

When we were walking down the street for his car, he stopped, stance rigid.

"D-De-"

"Shh!" he shushed me. I stayed quiet and he tucked me closer to his side.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

I couldn't believe it…

**Hahaha you should see your face! Hahaha, wait… I can't see your face… but I can imagine! I didn't update in forever then leave you with a cliff hanger, I did that on purpose 'cause I'm evil like that! Actually I didn't know where I was going with this… so I ended it to leave you wondering *Smiles proudly* see ya later!**


End file.
